Drunk Daddy
by Yugi-Redwall-fan
Summary: Rated for violence and references to sex. Jounochi has to endure his father, but how much longer can he endure it alone? And Kaiba has been too busy for his little brother, but did he go to far this time in hitting his brother out of anger? Eventually SJ


Even though I should be working on my other stories, I decided to write this one. This is a Seto/Katsuya eventually, if ya don't like it, dun read it! Enjoy!!! Oh…and I do have a tendency to take a while on update…-.-* But! I'll try to update if I get lots of good feed back! ^_^  
  
I do NOT own Yugioh, but if I did, Seto and Katsuya would be…er…anyway…  
  
And I do NOT own the song, Drunk Daddy, the band Cherry Poppin' Daddies does…oh well!  
  
*~*~* means switch in scenery  
  
~ means flashback  
  
ON WITH THE STORY!!! ^_____^  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
'Mama married a big asshole  
  
Whisky bottles on the floor  
  
He just keeps on watching TV  
  
Step child tired of being poor  
  
Kitchen smells like a rotten garbage  
  
I can't chew my food, my face is sore  
  
Mama didn't come home last evening  
  
Neighbors say that she's a whore Some folks never want for nothing  
  
I'm worn out of hand me downs  
  
Stupid rich kid gets me angry  
  
Lord I'm gonna cut him down  
  
And I've been going on the same old story  
  
At 21 I fell in love  
  
She left me just like the others  
  
Jesus why you curse my love?  
  
Drunk daddy broke my fingers  
  
Drunk daddy done kicking my head  
  
Drunk daddy smashed my sister  
  
Turned my whole world red  
  
Drunk daddy broke my fingers  
  
Drunk daddy done kicking me head  
  
Drunk daddy smashed my sister  
  
Turned my whole world  
  
Blood red  
  
Yeah'  
  
The song played over and over in Jounochi Katsuya's head. It reminded him so much of his own life. Hell, it was his life. He stared out through his window into the night sadly, sighing. He could always tell Yugi. Better than having to keep it to yourself…nah, better not worry him over something less important than Monsters and Wizards. The forth tournament in two years was about to begin, and Jounochi was proud to say he had a strategy figured out and some new cards to help him out. This year, he'd be ready for that ass Kaiba Seto. Indeed he would.   
  
Upon hearing a bottle smash against the hallway right outside his bedroom door, Jounochi hurriedly grabbed his coat and heaved the window open. Kicking the screen out of place, he swiftly crawled out the window and into the depressing weather.   
  
"Fucking brat!" Mr. Jounochi's voice rang out all around him in the moist   
  
atmosphere. As rain started to patter slightly in his soft blond hair, Jounochi ran off into the distance, cursing at his slight limp. He was lucky enough to hear his dad coming before getting a second beating that day. Jounochi tried to pull his coat over his head as the rain started to pour.  
  
Jounochi kept walking along the sidewalk, unsure of where he was going. He usually did this, he would walk anywhere for hours, trying to come up with some way to avoid his dad without letting anyone know, including the police, for they might take him away from Domino, away from his friends, where he'd have to live with a bunch of strangers. He definitely did not want that! His friends, sister, and his deck were all he had that were of real value to him. He could never leave any of them. Unfortunately, his sister was living with her mom outside of Japan, but at least the two siblings tried to keep in touch through Honda's computer.  
  
Someone suddenly ran into him, knocking him over. The person tried to scramble off, but Jounochi grabbed the person's legs and roughly hauled the person back down.  
  
"Watch where yaw going punk!" Jounochi gritted out between clenched teeth.  
  
"J-Jounochi?" An uncertain voice called out. Jounochi sighed in relief.  
  
"Sorry Mokuba." He let the boy's leg go. The two sat in the rain for a moment and then-  
  
"What are you doing out here?" Both asked at the same time.  
  
"I'm just walking around." Jounochi replied casually.   
  
"Uh…me too…" Mokuba seemed awfully nervous for some reason. He got up hastily. "Well, I think I'll just keep walking around. See ya Jou!" Mokuba replied hurriedly, running off. 'I wonder what that was all about…'  
  
*~*~*   
  
'What have I done? That was totally unacceptable! Mokuba….' Kaiba Seto stared out the window, holding back his tears. He stared at his hand like it had grown some extra fingers. 'What came over me?' The CEO had been working nonstop, barely getting any sleep at all. Maybe he was just sleep deprived. 'but that's no excuse for hitting Mokuba.' Kaiba thought regretfully.   
  
~  
  
"Big brother! You need to get some rest! You've been working to long already!" Mokuba cried out worriedly to his older brother.  
  
"Mokuba, just go to bed. I'll be fine." Kaiba replied, not taking his eyes of the report on the screen.  
  
"You're gonna get sick and die! Or something like that…I don't know! You really need to sleep! I've seen you when you're like this, and it's never good!"   
  
'What is he talking about?' Kaiba thought, irritated.  
  
"You get so tired, that you forget about eating. You get so wrapped up in school and work, that you don't 'feel' like eating or sleeping. Then you get so tired, you pass out, and when you awake, you are extremely sick! Then you have to stay in bed and I have to force you to eat. Then you get better, and you start working, and then we proceed all over again!" Mokuba argued desperately, trying to make his brother see sense. It was true though, Kaiba knew that this had happened three times already, but he couldn't let that get in the way of his dead line.  
  
"Mokuba, I'll be fine tonight, I'm not going to pass out. Now go to bed." He ordered angrily.  
  
"But…"   
  
~  
  
And that's how it happened. 'I…I just lost it, and hit him…' After the horrible experience, Mokuba had quietly told him that he was going to bed, and had snuck out the back door without Kaiba noticing.  
  
'I need to finish this report for school, and continue working on the new duel disk. I set a deadline for it, and I can't hold it off for too long. After that, I'll see if Mokuba's still awake, and if he is, I'll apologize for my outburst.' Having everything planned out in his head, Kaiba nodded in satisfaction and continued his report on neutrons and how they work.  
  
*~*~*  
  
'I can't believe I ran into Jounochi this late at night…he was probably wondering why big brother would let me out so late….big brother…'Mokuba thought back on what had happened in his brother's room not too long ago. 'I hope he doesn't notice I'm gone…' Mokuba had decided to go for a walk to think over what had happened. No way would he run away. 'He hasn't hit me since…that time when he had all that chaos going on with Gozaburo…that was when he thought I was against him…' Mokuba shuddered at the memory.   
  
Mokuba had almost completely gone around his block, and the mansion loomed darkly and coldly a few yards away. 'Time to go home.'  
  
A hand grabbed Mokuba's wrist and pulled him into the alley between two houses.  
  
"Kid Kaiba." Was all he heard before a sharp pain hit his head and everything went black….  
  
************************************************************************  
  
And that's where I end it! ^_^ And yes, I really did just leave you with a cliffy! Go me! Er…dun kill me!!!  
  
REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!  
  
Please…  
  
Hope y'all liked it, and I'll be back with another update soon! 


End file.
